


Locked Horns

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, parent - child confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Elrond and Arwen confront each other regarding her relationship with Aragorn





	Locked Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge on tumblr. Prompt # 8 - WARNING: LANGUAGE AHEAD. (no, really… that’s the prompt. :P)
> 
> AN: Somehow the idea of Arwen in Middle Earth swearing at all is weird for me. But hey, I was willing to give it a go.

“I am sorry my child, but the answer is still no.” Elrond replied with a shake of his head giving Arwen that classic ‘discussion over’ look.

 

Arwen shook her head as well, “I am not a child anymore, father. I dictate my own heart.”

 

Elrond took in a breath of air slowly. Arwen could tell it was to try and hold his temper. He exhaled just as slowly, then stood. “He has forsaken his birthright, and gone into the wild. There is no point in discussing the subject further.”

 

It was her breaking point. Her face was flushed with the sheer purity of her anger as she shouted quite unintentionally, “And just who in the hell drove him to that? No one else but you alone! All for what? Some damned title that has long gotten his ancestors hunted and murdered?! Your pride and your confounded stubbornness caused this!”

 

“ARWEN!!!” Elrond shrieked taken aback by his daughter’s audacity and disrespect, “It is my duty as your father to keep your welfare in mind. An exiled king will bring you nothing but strife, nevermind that he is human… a death sentence for you!”

 

“Those are my choices… my life… not yours!” she replied in a calmer but determined tone, fists clenched tightly shut.

 

With that she stormed out practically in tears, her heart feeling like it would explode with grief. It was done. She made her pledge. Her father be damned!


End file.
